


Brothers at Last

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OOC likely, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years have passed since the final defeat of Naraku and the marriage of Inuyasha and Kagome, two brothers have come the long way around to meet halfway and act like brothers at last.</p><p>Hopefully better than the Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers at Last

**Author's Note:**

> My primary warning if I have never written for this fandom and it was NOT written for the fanbase so any errors or changes are likely here because I the author wanted them there.
> 
> If you do not like the story utilize the back button or better yet don't click on it at all.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from the writing of this story except the joy that the tale finally made it into typed format. A warning for the wary is that there is a fair amount of inaccuracies because I have not seen the entire series as of yet. I have seen most of the early seasons and the four movies. So this story is an AU based on what has been read about The Final Act. I hope you manage to enjoy this short story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 

 

  Sesshoumaru blinked as he entered the apartment he shared with Inuyasha. The floors were actually clean, devoid of anything but the furniture and the shoes (it only took a few centuries to make his brother realize their usefulness) lined up by the door to the two-bedroom apartment. It was unusual to return from business to find the place so tidy on Inuyasha's days off. It had taken them a long time to adapt to the more peaceful times that now blessed Japan. Sesshoumaru had surprisingly started spending more time with his half brother once their human companions passed on. It turned out there were several things the brothers had in common. Neither one of them relished the thought of living together at first, but agreed they were literally all the other had left.

 

  Over time, Inuyasha discovered he actually liked learning and with a well-placed disguise became a student at a local University with an undecided major. Sesshoumaru by that time had already established himself as a history teacher at the High School closest to the apartment. It was more to keep himself from growing bored. Together, the two ran a small national park of sorts. This enclosed wooded area was home to several now rare plants and trees, an effort to keep some of their past from being claimed by the human's rapidly expanding territories. There were many times where memories became too much and the brothers would just spend the entire night in their small forest, pretending they were once again in the old days. The trees were resilient to their sparring matches, silent witnesses that showered them with clean air the main city couldn't provide for them.

 

 _It is strange to not see at least spilled coffee on the table._ Sesshoumaru mused, before spotting the shelf that was home to several old portraits and more recently photographs. The portraits had clearly been dusted off, their vibrancy shining through their glass frames. A smiling Rin holding  the small fox demon Shippou sitting on Kagome's lap was one such portrait that both brothers cherished. It was pleasant to see how well the ink still held up to their memories. Rin hadn't lived long enough to marry, having succumbed to an illness even Lady Kaede could not remedy. Sesshoumaru could now admit he had mourned her absence in his own way, but he did keep his promise to the child. Rin's last first and last true request of him had been to close the gap within his family.

  Sesshoumaru first started to close the rift shortly before the official wedding ceremony for Inuyasha and the priestess' reincarnate to deliver  a formal congratulations and blessing. The demon was shocked by how much emotion he could read from his brother's eyes alone and realized he had finally given Inuyasha the one thing he had truly wanted from him: acknowledgement. Letting the memories subside, Sesshoumaru walked to the bedroom belonging to Inuyasha only to find him engrossed in a thick text book mumbling about human inaccuracies and writing in a notebook. 500 odd years ago, the demon would never have thought his brother capable of such concentration given his often rash and foolhardy behaviors.

 

"What have the human's gotten wrong this week?"

 

  Inuyasha looked up long enough to let Sesshoumaru know he had heard him speak before looking at the book again while he spoke. It was as close to polite as he had seen the younger man under stress. Usually this type of studying indicated an exam was forthcoming so he pardoned it with an annoyed twitch of the eye.

 

  "Their history of this country is wrong. They totally declared Mt. Hakurei non-existent!"

 

  Sesshoumaru sighed, it was more likely that the mountain had long since been renamed or that Inuyasha was misreading the complicated text. While they had learned to read the new butchered system of writing and reading, neither one really approved of the changes some characters had undergone. Learning the 'kana' syllabaries had been irritating when you considered kanji was the norm. Though it did have its conveniences when you were in a hurry to say something, but often the kanji held more meaning since they usually meant entire words.

 

  The demon decided he did not want to argue this point, instead he decided on a tactic Inuyasha had gotten good at luring him from grading tests with.

 

  "This Sesshoumaru is bored. Retrieve Tetsusaiga and meet me in our usual place."

 

  Inuyasha didn't have to look up to know his brother was already heading to the clearing. Thankfully the 'park' was off limits to the public on Wednesdays. They chose Wednesday because it had been the favorite day of their human friends, and represented the midpoint of the week between Sunday and Saturday of each week. It represented meeting half-way, a cause that had taken too long for two stubborn dog demons to reach.

 

  Smirking with a laugh Inuyasha changed from the modern clothing he wore to his old red fire rat garments and grabbed the fang from it's resting place beneath his pillow (could never be too wary no matter how peaceful times were) and gave chace, thankful more than ever that he had met Kagome. The girl from the modern era who gave him the family he had wanted all his life.

 

END


End file.
